Guardians of the Pooka
by sharkartist
Summary: What if Aster wasn't the last Pooka? What if Jack was a snow Pooka and knew he was his entire life? What if he hid others to keep them safe? Introducing Pooka!Jack. ( Jack didn't loose his memories when he was revived from the lake ) Join the guardians and Aster, and see what their frost spirit was hiding. JackRabbit in the future!
1. The Tribe

A.N/ Yeah so, those who follow me on tumblr ( .com) , already are aware of this new story in progress. Hopefully I'll be more into this one then the others. The updates for this won't be consistent do to college, but I'll try to get an chapter up at least once an month, maybe more. Most likely it'll be either the weekends, or Tues/Fridays.

Now without futher ado, I give you the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians of any form. ( Do I own Jack's pooka form? Maybe. Idk. )

* * *

It was cold. Freezing. Well, more then usual. Jack Frost gave a sneeze, wiping his nose with a grunt. Normally he could with stand this, but it was bitter. Even too bitter for him. Perhaps he was a bit hasty in this last storm. And yet, he really wanted to get one last storm in this area before Spring hit.

Of course Easter already did. But He got told that he had three more weeks of winter. So, he wasn't wrong.

Especially with how _busy_ his springs are. Even for his off season.

Of course, none of the guardians knew that. Hell, there were some things he couldn't spill...even if it might be for the best.

Jack grunted in response looking at the storm once more, before commanding it to disperse giving a nod. Good. _That will at least last the kids for a day. Awesome._ With a grumble, Jack arched his body into the wind and flew toward Bugress, using the wind as a guide as he went. And god, he enjoyed it.

But man, didn't he want to just _run_. When was the last time he got a good full run? A few weeks about wasn't it? Or was it days...? He didn't remember. Not that it was important.

Though this constant use of his magic was giving him a nasty headache.

"Alright Wind, good enough." He called, letting the wind drop him on the shore of the lake, feet hitting calmly on the dusted snow. He curled his toes into it giving a chuckle before he glanced around. Just a dusting. Still...He breathed deeply. Felt great being home.

Well...home in a way.

He cracked his back loudly, making another grunt making a mental note that he needed a better stretch. And god his back itched! "Stupid glamor." He complained walking to the opposite of the lake. He stopped walking though once he was in an open area of the field, the moon's light shining down hitting his skin.

Jack titled his head back, glancing upwards at the Man of the Moon. After 300 years of silence, MiM was finally talking to him. Of course, that made him relieved but there was that part of him that was still annoyed at the Man of the Moon. Hell, he did ignore him for most of his existence. Most being the keyword in that sentence. "What you want MiM?" He called leaning against his staff as he looked at the moon, listening for the response he was sure to get.

_"It's time to stop hiding, Jack."_

"Are you mad? What makes you think we want to stop hiding? Now of all times?"

_"Pitch Black is gone. There is no danger...it' safe." _

"No offense, but you said that the last time." Jack snorted, leaning more against the staff looking out at the lake, well pond in a sense. A little small for a lake, wasn't it? ( The jury was still out about that argument)

_"Jack, it's time to move forward. It's time for good things to happen...The guardians need to know. They should know. It's time." _

"...Fine. I'll tell them. But it's there decision if they want to make an appearance, not yours."

_"Of course..." _

Jack, once satisfied, watched the Moon a few more minutes before he headed deeper into the covering of the trees. There were some things that we're easier to talk about then others. And this was one of those things. Hell, it was difficult before, and now it's just even harder. And damnit, part of him wanted to finally be away from this glamor. Some part of him wanted to be back in the skin he knew. And yet the other part of him _knew _how stupid that would be.

He dragged his fingers over his eyes at the thought before coming to a small section in the woods, taking a cautious glance around before he tapped the tree next to him with his staff, jumping into the hole that formed by its roots.

Of course, this hole didn't lead to Bunnymund's warren. No. Not at all. It led to another warren, one that was smaller but not by much. A hidden one, one that only had a few entrances, and ways to get in. And only a few people could get in and out of it as they pleased. Most stayed inside, not daring to make an appearance to the outside world.

Jack Frost was one of those people.

Jack slid across the dirt to the flat ground underneathe, moving his staff to behind his back into the holder around his shoulder. After the fight against Pitch a few years ago, he came to a conclusion that he it would be better if he had his hands free in case, godforbid, something happened.

He gave a nod to the guard on watch, who was leaning against one of the dirt walls before he slipped inside, past the entrance and the stones.

He took a deep breath in the smells, tilting his head back at the relaxing feeling pour into his body and soul. Oh, this was what he needed after a long day of winter fun, and that last storm. Thank god that the temperature down here was decent and better. He so much wanted to release his magic, but it was kind of pointless being he had to put the glamor up again.

Jack didn't hessitate or stop walking though as he headed threw the tunnels of the warren. He gave nods and gentle shoves to the other Pooka's, an race that was thought to be long extinct. But things were never as they seemed. There was always another secret somewhere, usually revolving around Jack Frost. Not that he was that special of course. ( Of course that is one big giant lie).

Jack slipped past the young kits and the other older ones as he headed deep into the heart of the warren, glancing around as he went. "Elder?" He called out as he got closer to where the leader of the small band should be.

"Jack, over here."

Jack twisted on his heel toward the sound, before he gave a smile, trotting over to the older Pooka, the male resting by the river that ran through the warren. The elders once white fur was a bit grey now with age, his whiskers twitching a bit as he sat in the grass. His eyes were bright despite his age, showing he probably wouldn't be slowing down anytime soon. Something that Jack himself was happy about. "There you are. Can you talk?" He questioned the elder, standing next to him as he rested his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"For you? Always. What's the problem youngling?"

A snort, Jack chuckled letting the comment slide. Hell he was young by immortal standards...and Pooka too. He would give the elder that one. He knew better then to make a fuss about it. "MiM talked to me before I came down. He told us it's time to stop hiding and move forward." He replied, voice filled with seriousness.

The silence he got from the elder was nerve whacking to most, but Jack knew he was thinking over what he said, and what to do. The older one tapped his claws against the dirt at the thought, looking at the river then at the kits that were running around. "He said that?"

"Hm. I'm not sure why of all time's he thinks we should. But in a way, I don't blame him. It is time we move forward. We have been hiding for a long time."

"And yet, who is MiM telling us to tell?"

"The other Guardians. So North, Tooth, Sandy...and Aster."

The silence returned for another few minutes, both males watching as two kits tackled one another in the dirt rolling and giggling as they play fought. Those who would learn would be too shocked for their own good.

And Aster...Well, there was a problem all together. Jack knew the other guardian would react probably too shocked, nervous, happy, but mad at him too. Hell, he kept this from him. He had an excuse really.

"Do you trust them?"

_Good question_. Jack thought about, leaning on his heels as he titled his head upwards looking at the light that was coming from the above world, the trees that were growing. He listened to the laughter and the movement of the water as he thought about his words. "Yeah, I do." He came to a conclusion. "I'm not suggesting we bring them down here at once. But I think that if you and I meet with them first, you can see for yourself and decide from there. They're probably at the Pole anyway. Easter finished a few weeks ago, so they're probably celebrating...and there's a guardian meeting today." He remembered slapping his forehead.

He heard a chuckle from the elder. "You forget a lot of things don't you, youngling?"

"Shut up."

Another chuckle before the elder slowly stood to his feet, grunting slightly at the movement. "We'll meet them. I'll come and see for myself. Besides, I'm sure that's what MiM meant anyway. Get to know them, than decide on if they're trusting enough to meet the others."

"Sounds like a plan. You know how to get there correct? It's where we meet Phil."

"The yeti?"

"The yeti."

"Then yes. I do remember. You head off first, before you're late for you're meeting. I'll be there after I talk to the others, Jack." The elder shared a look with the male in front of him before he moved his paw patting Jack's shoulder. "Are you going to show them you're true self?"

A pause, he thought about it more. Should he? He didn't know. He shrugged at the words, his silence giving the answer. How would he simply show the others what he truly was? What he been his entire existence?

"Hm. Well think about it. Perhaps you can show them once I arrive or something. Now, off with you youngling. You're going to be late."

"Ah, I can't have that. See you soon Elder. If you need me, don't hesitate to send a messenger!" he called before he went into a run toward he tunnel that would lead him toward the Pole, the elder chuckling as he watched him go.

Jack Frost was a weird one...that's for sure.


	2. The Meeting

A.n/: Chapter two here we go! My apologies if its a bit crappy, but I today is a busy day so, I did one quick check over before posting. Hope it keeps you wanting more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of Guardians in any shape or form. ( But I suppose I do owe Lucas...)

* * *

The North Pole was in its usual activity and cheer by now. And it was the cheer that made it so...well busy.

North gave a stretch of his arms, before stealing a mug from one of the many elves as he stood in front of the globe, looking at the lights of the children smiling. The Russian was content with it, knowing that everything was starting to get back into normal swing.

He made a noise of content, before he glanced over at the other guardians who were present. Tooth was busy chattering with the fairies around her, Sandy was making picture images to Bunnymund who shrugged in response. Peace. Good. That's what it should be.

"Hey where's Jack?" Tooth spoke up from mid order, looking over at North's direction once he walked over toward them.

"Late probably." Bunnymund spoke up from his spot of leaning, looking at the other three, feeling quite relaxed at the moment. Finally, an Easter that went off without snowstorms or random nightmare attacks. It was taking a while of course to get the believers back, but he could feel the Hope starting to come. Progress was usual.

North opened his mouth to agree before he was stopped by a chill of wind, and a "Sorry I'm late!" before looking at the frost spirit who came toward the other four. North waved his hand in a dismissal like guesser. "No harm no vowel Jack. But why were you late?"

"Had one last storm to get in before spring officially starts." The spirit grinned, sitting on the table moving the staff to rest it against the said table, his hands free as he looked at the others. He gave a wave to Sandy, as Tooth came buzzing over. "Hello To-"

"How's your teeth?"

"Fhinage!"

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth!" North grunted looking over at her causing her to give a chuckle an expression of pure embarrassment.

"Whoops! Sorry Jack." She giggled giving him a hug instead after removing her hands. She hovered next to him as her fairies swooned over Jack, still unable to get over his purely white teeth.

Jack rubbed his jaw as he watched them but was grinning despite it. He looked at Bunnymund who gave a nod in greeting before a grunt. "Be happy I had it snow after Easter."

"I am thankful for that mate. But was it necessary?" He grunted coming over from his leaning post to lean against one of the railings. "Spring is already in season."

"Actually it's not. Groundhog gave him three more weeks. So that storm was right on schedule."

Bunnymund gave a snort in response before he rolled his eyes. After years of arguing, they finally come to an understanding of one another. Trust was still an issue but it was starting to get somewhere. Most of their fights were carefree taunts now, which were much better than fist ones.

North was amused that the rivals were getting along this well of course. And it showed that the guardians were making progress in becoming closer. They were becoming more as a team. "Enough of the welcomes, and stuff. We have a meeting to get on with! It should be relatively fast." He commented. "Just need a quick rundown of how everything is going and we're good."

That was how the big five found themselves gathered around a table in one of the other rooms. The room was small but inviting and had a skylight for MiM to silently watch his chosen guardians. Jack leaned against the chair he was in, his staff resting against the table feet up on the edge. His hands were behind his head as he listened to the conversation of each guardian giving a run down on how things were going.

"Collecting Teeth and memories are going excellent! We finally _Sector 7, area five! _got all the teeth into its proper containers. It only took us a few years but we're right on schedule!"

Sandy portrayed by a use of sand images that everything was running smoothly with dreams and that there was only the occasional rouge nightmare that was about.

"Easter was a hit as usual. And thanks to Frostbite, no snow so the children were able to find the eggs quick and easily." Bunnymund stopped for a moment to think over his next words, getting a few nods from the other guardians. "Hope is getting better...still needs a bit though." He admitted after a moment.

Jack thought over those words of course. Hope was going to take some time to get better but now, with what was going to come; Bunny's Hope might get a good kick and spark. He smiled a bit at the thought before he blinked hearing one of the yeti's walk in as it was his turn to talk. Moving, Jack sat up crossing his legs. "Winter's almost done for the season in the northern hemisphere, so I'm almost at my off season there. Of course," He stopped to have a mug rest into his hand giving a grin. "As I was saying, it's not winter up but south will be starting their winter season. Some areas do get snow there, so I'm still working and stuff." He finished taking a sip from the mug.

He grinned wider at the taste. Herbal tea. Yum. He glanced at Phil who was starting to walk back. "Phil, have more ready! I'll want more once this finished!" He replied to the yeti, getting a grumble and a grunt in response before he left.

"Surely it's not that busy Frostbite."

"You'll be surprised Cottontail. There's a lot I do in my off season." Jack admitted taking another few sips of the tea, leaning back. God it was so good...It made his soul and body hum.

Bunnymund didn't know what to say about that one. True there were a few things that they didn't know what happened around the spirits off season, but surely he wasn't as busy as them? Surely? "I don't believe that." He grunted after a moment, getting a shrug from the spirit.

"Not asking you too." Jack commented, focusing on the herbal tea, making a note that he had to ask Phil for what type it was. God, the others would enjoy this. He took more sips, not wanting to chug it or waste the deliciousness.

"Anyway! It seems we're all making progress. Bunny I'm sure you'll be back to your tip shop shape" North grinned at the other getting a shrug. "Nonsense, you're the Easter Bunny. You'll be back to tip shop before you even know it. Now, I believe that is everything, so we-"

"North, Sandy is trying to say something."

"What is it Sandy?"

A grateful look went to Jack's direction first before the Sandman made two symbols, one of the moon then another of an arrow. He pointed upwards to the MiM who was in view once more.

"Ah, thank you Sandy!" North grinned before he stood moving his hand in greeting. "Man in Moon, do you have news for us? What is it?" He called with a grin.

Jack merely leaned back into his seat again, watching as the moonbeams shown threw the glass and to the table. _Right on time MiM. _He thought after a moment, taking another sip from the mug.

_Guardians, a guest will be making an appearance soon. I ask that you treat them with respect, and don't react too badly to what you are about to learn and see._

"Of course! What type of people would we be?"

Manny didn't comment on that, choosing wisely to let that one go. Sometimes he did wonder about his guardians. _"I request that if you have questions, you talk to your fifth member. That is all." _

"Way to put me on the spot MiM!" Jack protested, getting no response which wasn't a surprise. The moon already left. The frost spirit gave a grunt taking another sip from the mug as the other guardians looked at his direction. A sigh escaped the frost spirits lips, leaning back further. "Save the questions after our guest arrives, if you can. It'll save me the headache." He looked over at them to see if they understood. From what Jack could tell they did.

He glanced upwards as he heard the four go into a conversation about who it could be, and when their guest would show up.

"Maybe it's Mother Nature!"

"Why would she make an appearance to us Shelia?"

"Well, you never know!"

Jack snorted as he listened to the argument. Really, Mother Nature? Nah, he couldn't see why she should come in the first place. Much too cold for her he figured. _And if she did show up, she would probably ask if I been taking proper care of myself, and all that jazz. _He thought with a silent chuckle. Knowing the Elder would most likely not knock and come by teleportation, he slowly watched the room, watching for any signs of the pooka.

"Ragh?"

Jack turned his head to Phil, giving a smile in greeting. "Hey Phil. Just waiting for our guest to arrive. You know who it is." He commented giving a knowing smile. It was a weird thing that North didn't even know that Jack spoke yeti. Though, it was still a very confusing language to him, and he did mess up on his translations. The fact that the yeti new more things about what was going on, and kept it a secret for so long made it impressive! Phil didn't even tell on Jack for stealing extra food, and tea from the kitchens whenever he had a chance. Of course, Jack wasn't proud about that, but you had to do what you could to help others and yourself survive. He still hasn't figured out why Phil hasn't said a word though.

"Raghtarh?"

"Yep. He should be here right about..." He listened to the wind and his senses, trusting them with all his might. Thank god he was so tune in to any magic of any sort. "Now." He finished, watching as the magic began to swirl in the room.

Jack chuckled softly at the alarm sounds from the other four guardians, who twisted and turned to the source. Jack raised a hand. "Calm down guys. It's safe." He gave a grin standing to his feet.

He titled his head softly, watching as the leaves drifted and formed that of the body of the Elder, who was slowly standing to his height. He heard the alarmed gasps from the other guardians, choosing to ignore them for the moment as he came closer to greet the pooka. "Good trip?"

"If you call traveling through a magic portal, and by the use of wind a nice trip then yes youngling." The elder grunted resting a paw on the frost spirit's shoulder to steady his balance. After regaining his composure, the elder looked over to the four shell shocked guardians with a polite smile. "Ah, the guardians. A pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Lucas Frostwire, the head elder at you're service."


	3. Of The Elder

A.N/: Chapter 3 here we go. Hope it makes sense. Any questions, feel free to send me an PM or ask in a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any form. Though I guess in a way I do own Lucas, and the tribe.

* * *

To say that the Guardians were shell shocked was probably putting it mildly. And to say they didn't have questions right off the back was saying that you saw pigs fly (which is impossible no matter with how much magic does exist).

The most shocked had to be Bunnymund. And thank god he was only half raised from his chair when the magic started. He tried to shake off his shock, but it refused to leave so easily. His paws gripped the edge of the table, trying not to stare at the guest who arrived. But it was so _difficult._ There was another Pooka standing in the room meaning that he was in fact not the only one. He swallowed thickly as he watched Jack lead the other Pooka to the table. His voice was lodge into his throat as he struggled to think.

This had to be a joke. But there he was...in front of them. And from what he could tell and remembered from MiM, Jack knew him.

"...What the bloody hell?" He finally spoke, gaining a disappointed look from Tooth, but didn't notice.

"Oh good! Our Easter Kangaroo is with us again." Jack grinned causing Bunny to blink a few more times becoming more alert, ear giving an flicker.

"Youngling, don't tease Aster. It's quite a surprise to see another one of your kind after centuries after all."

"Fine..."

Bunnymund, by then, was at a lost. This Elder was ancient from what he could tell his age maybe close to Bunny's own. But he didn't recall ever meeting him before. _He knows us...me._ That thought alone made him struggle to clear his brain. He slumped back into his seat, as North and the other Guardians finally managed to break out of his daze expression.

"We apologize for our reaction, but when Man in Moon told us we were expecting a guest, we weren't expecting-"

"Another Pooka." Bunny finished, managing to clear his head. Now he was just confused.

A soft laugh escaped Lucas lips as he sat in the chair letting his body relax at the warmth in the room. He gave a nod in thanks to the mug that was given to him before he spoke. "That's quite alright Guardians. I expected a reaction. Thankfully none of you fainted. Jack warned me that you all might react quite badly to my appearance, and not to be alarmed." He admitted, getting a few more looks that were directed to the Frost spirit. "Don't take it the wrong way. He was only doing his other job besides being the Guardian of Fun and winter bringer." He remarked taking a sip from his mug.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck at the looks he was receiving. Well, that was one way to mention it. And one way to let one other secret from the bag. He gave a slight grin. "Ah yeah about that. Before I became a Guardian for you guys, I was already a guardian of some sort. I was, well still is, a guardian for Elder Lucas' refuge tribe of Pooka." He admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

Bunny stared before he blinked paws dropping into his lap. Did he just hear that right? A tribe? "You mean...there are more of you?" He breathed, in awe, and shock.

"Oh yes, there's a whole tribe of us. A mix of all other tribes actually. All Winter, Spring, Fall, and Summer Pooka's and everyone else in between. We're only ones who escaped when the Dark Ages came around. At least that's what I believe." Lucas replied, taking a sip of the tea. "My severe apologies for never finding or telling you Aster." He added, looking at the other.

"But why...? Why didn't you or Jack ever tell me? I went years, centuries thinking I was the last."

"We couldn't. Pitch was still out there. He knew we were still alive, and he was searching for us. If you're Guardian of Fun wasn't around, we wouldn't be here. He kept us hidden from all spirit eyes very well for his entire existence. Food and water were never an issue for us. We have enough where we are, and if we were running low, Jack here would find and bring us some."

"Then why are you revealing yourself now?"

Lucas glanced over at Tooth, looking over her feathers. He titled his head slightly, ears giving a twitch. "MiM told us it was time to stop hiding and move forward. So, here we are. I believe it's a time for a change anyway. We have been hiding for too long. We won't show ourselves to other spirits though. You will be the only ones who know we're around until we're ready to take the next step forward. Some of us are of course, but others need time." He replied giving a nod.

Lucas paused for a moment, seeing an glitter of sand catch his attention. His eyes looked over at Sandy, tilting his head as he watched the images play out. "A bit slower if you can, Sandman. My eyes aren't as great as they use to be." He laughed with a smile, Sandy more then happy to repeat what he said, slower. "Are you...Are you asking how many there are?" He questioned gaining a thumbs up in reply. "Jack, what do you think? I lost count after the last litter was born." He commented to the frost spirit causing Jack to pause in his own sip of tea.

"Last I counted, which was at the beginning of the month, I think there's an total of just over 100 of us." Jack replied, giving an nod at the thought.

"An 100?" Bunny jolted at the words. _Over an hundred..._ He mentally added his ears pulling back. Over an hundred of Pooka, alive. And breathing.

"Yes, Cottontail. Around there. The kits are always moving so it's difficult to count all of them. We sometimes have an habit of counting people twice." Jack gave an mere shrug in response getting a few blinks then a few laughs. And a nice heart filled chuckle from Bunny, a memory of the kits coming to the surface just a bit.

Lucas gave a soft smile at the reactions he received. Amused, he leaned a bit backwards, hands cradling the mug on his chest. "I can see why Jack enjoys you four. You seem very trusting people, and of what you do for children." He replied after the laughs had quieted down.

"Bah, it's what we do!" North spoke up with a grin, extending his arms out with a smile. "We protect the children of the world. And now we will help Jack protect you. It's the least we can do."

"Ah no, not happening there North." Eyes glanced over at Bunnymund who look over at the guardians with a smile. He leaned back in the chair crossing his arms against his chest. "I'll help Jack protect my race. You three have you're jobs to worry about. Tooth, you're always working with the teeth, you don't have time to check on them regularly. Sandy, you have the same reason for the dreams. And North, let's face it, you're working with Christmas twenty four seven, and you can't leave this place unattended for too long. No matter how good the Yeti's are."

Because not all the Yeti's can stop the elves from messing up something in the workshop.

"But what about you and Easter?" Jack spoke up. Now he was leaning forward looking interested, and if anything, a little surprised that Bunnymund would suggest such a thing.

"Easter isn't all year around, mate. And this season just ended. I have months to spare until the new goodies start arriving. Who better to help anyway?" He grinned, getting a few smiles.

"...Bunny has a point. What better person to protect then one who knows more about the Pooka's then a Pooka?" North spoke up giving a grin, as Bunny nodded in agreement.

The Elder was interested in this. His eyes were bright and a smile on his lips. He glanced at Jack who was grinning himself. Perfect reasoning in his idea. "That sounds like a marvelous idea." he spoke up getting the others to glance at his direction. "I'll agree with that reasoning. Aster, you're allowed to aid Jack in the guardianship of helping us. Hell knows you deserve it. I'll allow you access to our Warren. Jack will show you how to find us." He replied giving a nod to the Guardian of Fun. "You're reasoning, Nicholas, is very valid. It's one that Manny himself already thought of It."

"What? Impossible! Bunnymund and you are the only two Pooka's in the room!"

Jack saw what the Elder was doing. And oh he really didn't want to tell them. 300 years of not a word of his traits and years of being with the guardians and them not knowing. He couldn't just tell them! And yet, there it was. Ready to be out in the open.

Problem was...he didn't know how they would react. He dreaded it actually. He swallowed thinking it over.

Jack glanced at the Elder out of the corner of his eye, seeing the look he was receiving in return. It was a simple look, one that Jack knew since he was a kit.

_"Jack, there will come a time when you will have to show who you truly are. It might be scary but in the end, it's worth it." Lucas had told him once, when they were together; Jack an mere kit in age, an shy one. He always was with the Elder, small body not that far._

_"But how would I know the right time?" _

_"You'll feel it in you're heart Jack. Right here," The elder had smiled, resting a paw on the little chest. "It'll tell you when. And I'm sure you won't regret the decision."_

Jack knew that time was now. He knew that deep in his heart, it was telling him that now was the time to stop hiding, and be himself. But that didn't stop the nerves that were sitting in the pit of his stomach of course.

Then again, life wasn't lived without some risks right?

Jack took a moment to take in a deep needed breath before he spoke up. "That's not...entirely true." He replied getting a few looks in his direction. He held a hand up. "I know you have questions, but it's better if I just show you." He replied glancing at the elder who gave a nod. He took a few steps back to give him some space, continuing to take in deep breaths. God he never felt so nervous.

_Focus Frost. Focus. You have nothing to worry about. It won't be the end of the world._ He thought shaking his head a bit. He breathed out a breath, before he shut his eyes, moving his hands to his sides...and let the magic go.


	4. The Winter Pooka Jack Frost

A.N/ The big reveal! Hope it makes sense. This chapter was a pain to come to an ending for. So sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Next chapter _might _be delayed...depends how fast I can type. Finals week has arrived for my college so, we'll see!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood in any shape or form.

I did create Lucas and the tribe though.

* * *

The first time Jack ever used the glamour and had to change his appearance, it felt completely wrong. To hide his true self in the world, and not being able to tell anyone, it made him sick. But after years of changing the shape, and working with the magic, he has finally come to a point where it didn't feel odd or hurt when he used the magic.

Though, it hasn't failed once that once this was done he gained a massive headache afterwards.

When Jack opened his eyes, he was greeted with three shocked expressions and one so mixed that he couldn't read. He blinked his eyes clear a few more times, noticing that the Elder was glancing at his direction. He gave a reassuring smile. "Guys? You know you can speak right?" he commented to the four, rolling his muscles, and joints.

"You're…"

_"!" _

"A Pooka?!"

"Oh my god, you're fur is so white!"

The three male guardians stared at Tooth who fluttered over to be in front of Jack, looking at the fur and facial features. She seemed to pause looking staring at Jack before touching his head, feeling the fur before looking at the three guys. "Oh come on, it's still Jack. And he's so fluffy." She squealed.

"Fluffy? I'm not…oh. Well I guess I am a bit fluffy. Must be because of the winter coat." Jack grinned.

"Stand still. I want to get a look at you!"

Jack, the gentleman he was, complied and stood still while letting his joints stretch out. Much like Bunnymund, he was quite tall. His fur was a pure white, with faded grey on his chest and paws. His ears were the same length, alert to the noises of the workshop and the others. He had tribal markings on both upper arms. He was built lean, and looked incredibly light.

"You're so white. Like you're teeth!" Tooth squealed again grinning at the guardian of fun. She gave him a massive hug before letting him go.

Jack walked calmly over toward his chair again, flopping into it as he stretched out his hind legs underneath the table. "And yes. I am a Pooka, part of the winter tribe that Lucas was part of." He spoke rubbing the back of his neck with his paws, before looking at his mug seeing it refilled. Oh thank god.

"Jack stays with us during the spring and summer seasons. We taught him pretty much everything that needs to know. But because of his rebirth, he is a bit rusty from what I could tell." The elder remarked, taking a sip of the tea.

"Bunny," Jack began looking at the other Pooka who was staring trying to figure out if it was another trick or lie. "If you don't believe me, then come here and touch my fur if you really think that I'm not one." He teased with a grin, resting his paws on the warm mug.

Jack watched as the other just stare in confusion, and how the other guardians watched in interest of what the other Pooka would do. Part of Jack was completely nervous and unsure how he would react. Would he start yelling? Would he panic, and start blaming him again? Jack's paws gripped onto the mug as Bunny stood and walked over toward the two other Pooka. _This is it. Either I'm going to be punched or gently touched, maybe hugged. ..Don't over think it Frost. Why would he hug me of all people? _

To say that Bunnymund knew how to react to the male, er Pooka, in front of him was a lie. And yet he knew he shouldn't react badly to the male, for there was no telling where that would lead them. (Probably to another fight in ten-to-one odds). _I can't do that anyway…We're just starting to get on the right path. I can't ruin what progress we already made._ Bunnymund took a breath, before he moved his paw touching the younger Pooka's head feeling the fur between his fingers. It was real. Definably real. He gave a soft chuckle as Jack gently rubbed against the others head.

"Bunny? Are you mad?"

The questioned alarmed Bunnymund more than it should. It showed how much he really has been silent about this entire thing, and unable to speak. And Jack thought he hated him because he found out he was a Pooka? Suddenly, everything started making sense. '86, the trust issues, the occasional nervous twitches…_I'm such an idiot. _"Jack, I'm not mad. I'm just a bit shocked that's all, you know?" He replied quickly giving a reassuring smile to the younger kit. "I mean, yer did just reveal that you were a Pooka, and never thought to mention it to anyone…It's a bit to take in." He reassured.

A look escaped the winter pooka's before a smile escaped his lips, that familiar smile that Jack always made. Bunnymund gave a breath of relief. He didn't move from his current position next to the younger male, but he did drop back his hand to his side, doing his own quick look over.

"Tooth's right. You are fluffy." He commented after a moment giving a chuckle as Jack gave him a glare in response. "I kid mate. It's a good fluffy."

"I blame being a winter kit. My fur will always be fluffy and shedding."

The look on Jack's face was enough to make other guardians laugh off their shock, and relax once more. Bunny took the time to sit back into his chair but he continued risking the occasional glance in Jack's general direction unable to help himself.

Now, he wasn't one to be attracted to those of the same sex _too often_ ( though he did have many bedmates who were male), but he had to quietly admit to himself that Jack was a beau. Of course, the human form he was used to seeing him in was quite handsome and he saw why Tooth's fairies always had that ,dare he think it, dreamy look in their eyes. Now since he got a good look at the other, he saw where the silver hair came from, and the blue eyes.

Part of him had to admit he would court Jack in a heartbeat but the other half was stuck thinking he wouldn't be able to. Bunny made a face at the thoughts, looking at the other guardians distracted from the conversation. There were times he hated himself for being so indecisive about what his mind wanted to do compared to his heart. He crossed his arms against his chest, ears giving a twitch. His instincts screaming: 'yes, go for it!' While his heart was still too closed off, raw about the secrets Jack hid. He thought once more ear giving a twitch toward something Lucas said, glancing at the two other Pooka's, seeing Jack grinning in response.

_I'll give it time, make amends then move forward from there, _thought Bunny finally giving in to the logical conclusion. One that both his heart and mind seemed to agree on.

"Bunny?"

He blinked a moment, realizing he drifted deeper into his thoughts. "Huh?"

Jack snorted quietly, giving a soft chuckle as he took a sip of his tea. "Way to get distracted Cottontail. At least you didn't miss anything important. Then again, unless you call talking about why I always drink tea important." He replied, with the familiar smirk on his lips. His eyes flickered as he felt the Lucas' paw grip one of his ears giving a sharp yank, causing him to make a sound almost like a whine in protest.

"Stop teasing your elders youngling. That's the reason you're always getting into trouble." Lucas gave Jack a pointed stare in reply, eyes narrowed a bit. "I do wonder how the Guardians can put up with you Jack. I mean, half of the tribe can't stand you."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"I beg a differ there Jack." North grumbled in agreement. "You freeze elves left and right, and make yeti's go mad with you breaking in all the time. Not that I care of course."

"Alright, so maybe I cause a bit of mayhem…But you need some excitement North. And the yeti's and I have a mutual understanding." Jack paused at the words, seeming to think about it. "Well, at least Phil and I. Not sure about the others. " He added feeling his ear finally released rubbing it with a grunt while Lucas merely grinned.

A sharp jingle caused the guardians to glance at Sandy, who jingled an elf again to get their attention. Apparently, they were making a nasty habit of not noticing the silent man. "Sorry Sandy." Tooth replied quietly giving the little man a much needed hug.

A look of disappointment was in his eyes at first before Sandy waved it off. Instead, he floated a bit higher so the two Pooka's could see them, making symbols trying to convey the question that bothered him. One that he was surprised that no one noticed.

"I think what Sandy is trying to ask, " North translated, trying to get a better view of the images, "is if you and Jack are related Lucas." He added, looking over at the two.

A silent question, which had a silent answer for the moment. Lucas thought about the answer carefully, tilting his head upwards to look at the moon. His eyes glanced over at Jack for a confirmation if it was alright to tell, gaining a shrug in response. "Jack and I are related by blood. He is my grandson and always will be."

"You don't act it," A calm Tooth asked, while Bunny raised an eyebrow and an ear interested.

"It isn't needed. I consider all of the winter tribe my children in a way. I mean, I consider all the other tribes family because I watch over them, and I am the leader, but the winter tribe will always be my children. Jack is my blood, so I trust him on a greater level." He replied with a soft nod, draining the mug. "There is no reason in treating him otherwise."

The Guardians thought over what the elder said and didn't bother to question is reasoning. In a way, the entire tribe was indeed family, so having a blood related member just made you a bit closer to that person. Jack was no exception. The Guardians could see how much he trusted the elder and how close the two were.

The Guardians watched as Lucas slowly stood in response, Jack moving to assist when he needed it. "Lucas, would you be interested in a tour perhaps?" North questioned standing as well as the others moved to their own feet.

"Ah, that would be wonderful but I'm afraid I don't have the time. I have to head back at the moment. I don't enjoy leaving the tribe alone for too long. I mean, yes, they are protected but I don't have much faith in those I put in charge." He admitted with a soft chuckle resting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I trust Jack more then I trust them. My youngling, I'll see you when you return perhaps. No rush of course." He replied giving a soft squeeze before lifting his head to look in Bunny's direction. "Aster, I'll see you when you arrive tomorrow." He then turned to the others giving a soft smile as he moved backwards a few steps after patting Jack's head. "Guardians, good luck with your jobs and in protecting the children. We'll talk again when time allows it." He replied with a soft smile, giving a nod in farewell before vanishing in a movement of wind and snow.

Not long after Lucas was gone, the Guardians hounded at Jack for other questions, and wanting to touch his fur. Jack more than happily agreed of course, enjoying the physical contact. Though, their questions began to be jumbled into one.

"Guys, guys!" His voice caught the other four's attention, all of them pausing in their questions to look at the other with a blink. "Trust me, I want to answer all of your questions, but I don't want to give you guys too much information. It'll probably give you a nasty headache afterwards. It's best we ask one last one, then take a break. I can answer more tomorrow or later on." He suggested gaining a few nods before the four went into a quick discussion about what question needed answering then.

In the end, the four couldn't decide so they left it alone for the time being. Seeing how late it was, they then went their separate ways. Tooth and Sandy headed off to do their rounds, while North left to attend a matter with pink stained yeti's and hyper elves. That, of course, left Bunny and Jack alone in the room both staring at the direction North went.

"Did he say something about pink yeti's?" Jack questioned after a moment making sure he understood that translation right.

"Yeah mate he did. I suggest we stay here and away from that chaos. No telling what paint those elves used, and how long it takes to get out of fur."

The two shared a grimace at the thought, both knowing what it felt like to get paint out of fur and how much of a hassle it was.

"Jack…" Bunny started, watching as the winter bringer glance over at him as he pulled his holster for his staff over his chest and back. "Is the reason you never told me have to do with '86 at all?" He questioned, part of him needing to know, while the other one was worried to death about the answer. His eyes watched as Jack paused, head titled at the thought hand grabbing his staff to lean against it. He didn't make an attempt to leave though.

A low chuckle escaped the others lips before he sighed. "Yeah, I guess it does. Before '86, I saw you in passing on the other years, but never made contact. I was mostly hidden away so you never noticed me. Of course you were always on the move." He shrugged. "I was excited about seeing another one of my kind, the elder mentioning about you."

"Why didn't you…?"

"I was shy. I didn't know how you would react. Anytime I felt ready to show you I tensed and lost my courage a few seconds later. In '86, I decided to stop running and try to speak to you. But I panicked and well, lost control of my powers. The snow was supposed to be just a tiny bit to help the kids…but it got out of hand." He gave a light laugh.

"And then I yelled…"

"Yeah. I didn't expect the yelling honestly. I knew you were going to be pissed, but the yelling was a bit of a surprise." Another shrug.

Bunny swore under his breath in response, dragging a paw across his face in response. He knew something didn't feel right about that day. He knew it with the bottom of his gut. But he didn't expect the reason was because Jack was a Pooka. "I'm such an idiot. Jack, ah, I'm sorry about that, about then. And the other things I said. I shouldn't have been too hasty and stuff. Think we can forget about the past and move on to the future?" He questioned, raising his eyes to glance at the other. Move on to a better friendship…to a future with us.

"I already forgiven you Cottontail." Jack grinned in reply, tilting his head softly in response before he paused, his ear giving a twitch. "I'm just glad you're still interested in meeting the others. Trust me, I told stories about you, so a lot of the kits are interested in meeting you. And the others, but mostly you." He gave an lopesided grin in reply.

"Me?"

"Of course! They can't wait to meet another Pooka who they never met before. And a lot are interested in meeting the Easter Bunny. I think you might have to add my grandfather's Warren to your list of stops at one point. Then again, if it's too much trouble for you, I can take over that section?"

That was a very curious suggestion. One that before Bunny would never let happen in well, ever. But now, with the thoughts that were going through his mind, it proved to be a different answer. "It won't be a trouble mate. I would be able to handle it, but I'll think about it alright?" He questioned, risking an glance at the other's eyes. He felt his shoulders sagged in relief at the smile.

"Yeah that's fine. Think on it, and we'll see from there." Jack grinned before his attention was caught on a clock at the other side of the room. His eyes widened. "Ah, its already that late? I still have to get an snowstorm into Canada and a dusting on the mountains in the south before I head back."

"It's fine Jack. I should head back to the warren anyway."

"Alright. We'll meet at the lake tomorrow? Around noon or so? Burgess time, not Australian." He quickly added while he was making his way toward the window, his glamour taking effect on its own.

Not once did it make Bunny think just how strong Jack really was. He'll question that another time though. "Seems like an plan. I'll see you then mate. And thanks…for revealing yourself."

Jack paused, hand opening the window as the Wind wrapped around his body ruffling the human shape and his cloaked fur. He grinned in reply. "Of course. Can't leave you alone forever now can we Cottontail?" He grinned with a teasing smile.

"Get going Frostbite."

A sharp laughter escaped the winter child's lips before he was gone, jumping into the Wind with more laughter and a cry of content in the winter air.

Bunny stood there for a few long moments, looking at the wind before he tugged it shut, a smile on his lips. His body gave a content relief sigh snorting softly. This has to top the most insane day in my long life. He thought tapping the ground twice before jumping into the hole that formed with his own grin on his lips.


	5. Welcome to the Family part 1

A.N/ God, I hate finals week. It completely delayed this chapter getting finished. Oh and I blame writers block too. Hopefully I'll have better luck for the next chapter...

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate scene transitions?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any shape or form. But I suppose I owe the Tribe in a way.

* * *

Bunnymund awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, and well rested. Tugging himself out of his nest with a grunt, he stretched out his aching joints. He gave a relieved breath feeling the tension leaving his body. A sharp grin escaped his lips.

Today was the day.

Body giddy with Hope and the unmistakable Joy inside him, Bunny headed toward his kitchen where he began the search for something to bring to the tribe. He had to bring at least something to them. What proper guest would he be if he didn't bring anything?

Obviously he would be quite a terrible one.

There was only one problem he has come to realize as he headed to his stock of extra vegetables and plants. He didn't know what the tribe liked to eat. "Tch, come on now. If they like the same thing you do, then get all sorts…" Bunny grumbled to himself leaning on his heels as he looked around in a curious manner. "Crikey, I'm thinking too much about this."

Then again, it could be his nerves are finally starting to show. He, E. Aster Bunnymund, nervous? There was a laugh.

Shaking his head, Bunny dragged his paws across his face smudging against the fur before giving his cheek a smack to clear his head. Head cleared; Bunny moved forward picking out an assortment of vegetables of all types and sizes placing them into the basket by his feet. "Hm. Hopefully this will be enough for a starting point for the time being." Satisfied, he stood to his feet, taking the basket under his arm and headed out of the burrow taking a carrot as he went, taking a few bites.

Bunny glanced upwards at the ceiling and the light coming from above. His ears gave a twitch as he judged the time in the back of his head. He had at least two hours before he met Jack, but part of him couldn't stay still right now. He didn't think he had the patience in order to start gardening for those two hours. Not to mention, he didn't want to get filthy and have to clean off before meeting the tribe. Better be earlier and make a more welcome first appearance.

Resolved decided, he finished the carrot and placed the basket on the floor in order to grab his forearm bracers, both boomerangs, and his satchel with his sketchpad. Perhaps he could get some art done while he waited for Jack to show up. _Who knows. Maybe I can get a decent sketch of the lake, and give it to Frostbite at one point._ He thought after a moment, giving a soft chuckle.

God he was acting like he was head over heels for the kid.

Which he wasn't.

No way did he actually like _like_ the kid.

…Alright maybe a little.

_Ugh, come on Aster. Stop telling yourself this. Perhaps you do like the kid, even if it is a little bit._ He paused at the thought, looking at himself as he felt his soul and heart sigh in reply at the thought of the Winter Pooka. _Shut up instincts. I know how handsome he looks. _

Bunny shook it off for a moment before he walked back toward the basket, grabbing it as he headed toward the tunnel that led to North America. Tugging the basket close, and under his arm, he went into a jog, nodding to the stone guards as he left trusting them to protect the Warren.

Thankfully it didn't take him that long in order to get to where he was meeting Jack, taking in a deep breath at the spring air. And oh, that was such a wonderful feeling. It really did make him feel so alive. He gave an grin, taking in a few more gulps of air before he went toward the lake, glancing around as he approached.

His ears twitched at the noises in the woods, making sure he was completely alone as he rested the basket on the floor. He paused a moment, head twisting as his ears swerved in the air, trying to pinpoint a sudden sound he heard. "What the—"

"Cottontail!"

Bunny twisted his body managing to brace himself for the tackle of a familiar body, grunting at the contact to his chest landing on his ass in the progress. He blinked a few times, staring at the culprit. "Jack, was that necessary?" He remarked, giving a snort, but he did have a soft smile on his lips.

"Completely. You're early buddy. I didn't expect you in another hour about!" Jack grinned at the other Pooka, looking up from him at the hug. With a grin, he wiggled free getting to his feet helping Bunny to his own, glamor in place for the time being. (Not a surprise of course).

"Yeah well, had nothing better to do. I was going to start sketching while I waited for you but apparently that's not needed at the moment." A distant part of him was annoyed about it. He was looking forward to the chance to sketch out the lake and give it to the other as an gift.

Bunny received a laugh in reply, followed by a bright grin. "You can sketch if you want. There's no rush in heading down to the tribe. We're still earlier anyway."

"Are you sure? I mean, isn't this weather too much for you mate?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Summer heat is much worse. I can deal with this. It's absolutely nothing. "

Bunny thought about those words carefully before he finally gave a nod. Finding a spot in the shade, he found a good angle of the lake. Immediately, he didn't waste time in order to take out the pad and a pencil, beginning to sketch out the lake.

Jack, for his part, managed to keep quiet to let Bunny concentrate. But even he couldn't stay quiet for long. He titled his head toward the basket on the ground looking at what was inside. "Bunny, are these from your garden?" He questioned curious.

"Yeah, it's not all of it but it's as much as I can currently carry."

Jack gave an hm in reply, crouching low as he looked at the vegetables in curious thought. "Mhm, it's a pretty decent load. I can say that the tribe will be thankful for the thought. It's nice getting food instead of having to brag Phil." He admitted with a chuckle.

"You brag Phil for food?"

Jack glanced over at the other, watching as the other Pooka's hands moved as he sketched. _God he's so graceful with his hands._ Where the heck did _that_ come from? Stupid brain. He shrugged it off quickly. "Well not brag to say. Phil knew I was a Pooka before everyone else did, probably because of how often I tried to break into the shop and got thrown out. Of course, he learned it on his own. Bastard managed to catch me when I was going through the Pole with my fur. I'm still not sure how he managed to sneak that one on me." He muttered something about ninja yeti's kicking at a pebble.

"Jack, you're getting distracted."

"Oh right. I didn't answer the question did I?" He grinned giving a laugh as Bunny gave him an look that plainly read 'no really?' "Right right, so after Phil found out I was a Pooka I told him the reason I always came by which was to see if they had any extra food we can take. Luckily, North has tons, so Phil always gave us a good load to last us for a few months. And snowglobes work wonders for traveling with crates." He added with a grin.

"And North knows none of this?"

"Nope. I'm quite surprise he hasn't noticed actually. Then again, he does eat only cookies from what I can tell." He remarked with a snort, as Bunny agreed with a laugh.

"I swear, has he ever ate an vegetable?"

"From as long as I known him, once. But it was because of a dare, and Tooth forced him."

The two shared another laugh at the words. Both of them could see Tooth forcing North to eat vegetables instead of cookies, and anything else sweet. Dear lord, Jack was afraid to know how often she forced North to brush his teeth.

"Anyway, whatcha sketching Cottontail?" Jack questioned standing to his full height as he walked over toward the other hands inside his hoodie pockets as he stood next to him. His head was titled sideways in a curious manner.

"A surprise for you Frostbite. You can't see though." Bunny shielded the drawing with his arms getting a pout in protest. "You can pout all you want but I'm not letting you see until it's done."

"Come on, please? Pretty please cottontail! Pleaseeee?"

"Not going to happen Jack. You have to wait." He remarked with a chuckle, placing a divider between the page and the pencil sketch before shutting the sketchbook. Shoving it into his bag, he dragged himself to his feet.

"Fineeee. But it better be good." Jack reasoned giving Bunny a look as he poked him in the chest with a finger in response. He gave a smirk at the eye roll in return before he stepped back. "Shall we head off Cottontail?"

"Yeah, might as well. Lead on Frostbite."

The two Pooka's shared a laugh and a smirk before Jack headed toward a tree, tapping the ground with the end of his staff. He glanced over at Bunny in reply as the hole opened up. "You can get in with you're usual tapping of your feet. You just need to match the same code and you're set to go." He replied with a grin, guestoring for him to follow. "Stay close once we get to the bottom. Not sure how the guards will react." He called before he jumped down with an excited hoot.

Bunny merely rolled his eyes in response, grabbing the basket, and jumped in after him inspecting the said tunnel as they traveled along, sliding and running. Bunny couldn't help but feel impressed by the craftsmanship that went into holding the tunnel together. And that was indeed saying something for someone who created an network of them.

"How many tunnels did you say there were Jack?" He questioned, once they reached a flat level looking at his fellow Guardian in front of him. His ear twitched as he watched the glamor release again, just as easily as it came on in the first place. _Crikey, we have underestimated him. Kid has a strong magical core that's for sure. _He thought after a moment, feeling a chill run down his spine.

"There's one on each continent, give or take. North and South poles have one, North and South America, Asia, Europe, Australia, Canada, and England. Others you have to figure out your own way of getting there. We don't want many for we are still technically hidden from the world." He replied rolling his shoulders as placed his staff on the strap against his back looking over at Bunny.

"So you have set tunnels…"

"While you have ones you command at will and a whole network after centuries of being here, yeah. But each country does have its own network of them but they only bring you to certain places. For a example, the North America tunnel network only brings you four places. The East coast, the Central, and then the West coast before returns you back to the warren."

"Smart move." Bunny remarked, coming to walk behind the Winter Pooka in front of him, eying each detail as they went. He could tell the closer they got to the end of the tunnel, he could see the security measures that the tribe took into account. There were only one exit and one entrance into the tunnel system from what he could tell, which made less changes of their intruders escaping.

He took notice to the guard that was standing watch, who immediately became alert in his presence. _Fast, have to give him credit on that. Reminds me of myself._ He thought with a chuckle, his ears dropping back.

"That him, runt?" The question was a curious one at most, a set of eyes looking over at Bunnymund in question, ears alert. His body was relaxed but it was obvious he was ready to move in the next split second. There was an odd tense in his muscles in the way he leaned on the balls of his feet, one that Bunnymund knew from experience. Most Pookan guards knew how to "fake" an relaxed posture so the enemy thought they had a upper hand in the battle. In reality, they were like an mouse trap that was ready to spring if you so much looked at them wrong.

"Yes it's him. Who else would it be? Tch, I don't know any other people who is as big of an ass as he is." He remarked, an laugh in his voice.

Bunny was pretty sure Jack rolled his eyes when he said this. He could just hear it in the others voice. "Shut up Frostbite."

"You love me," Jack teased looking back at him giving a slight smirk.

Was it possible for your heart to do a _double_ somersault just at hearing those words and seeing that smirk? Apparently so. "Tch, yeah right. Rack off." _Jesus, I really am falling in love with the kid. Smooth going Aster. You really are falling in love with his cockiness, and smiles aren't you? Stupid._ Bunny grunted dragging a paw across his muzzle as the guard gave a snort in response.

"Just checking. Get going runt."

"Yeah yeah, god you're all nasty to me I swear." Jack grabbed onto Bunny's arm tugging him the rest of the way past the smirking guard.

"If we treat you nicely, then we're screwed in the long run. You wouldn't be a good enough successor if we treat you nicely. Best to have someone who will always buttheads with us instead of someone who is too nice, right?"

"Yeah yeah…"

Bunny blinked at the words that began to sink in. Did he just say successor? He did. He tugged his arm free once they got past the guard, following Jack past the entrance way and into the grass fields. "Successor? You?"

"Don't worry about it."

_Don't worry about it my ass. If my instincts want to court you, I need to know what the hell I'm getting myself into._ "Cruel Jack. I was just curious."

Jack stopped as they came to a clearing, turning to speak to him before he was broken off, his ears giving a startled twitch back and forth. He stopped a moment, listening before he moved his hand tugging his staff off his back handing it to Bunny. "Hold this." He replied before he twisted his body in order to meet the barreling tackle-hug by four Pooka kits.

Bunny stared holding the staff in one of his paws carefully looking mildly amused. A deep part of him relaxed in seeing Pooka kits, actual alive and breathing kits. It gave him an new found Hope that they had an fighting chance in coming from the edge of extinction.

The two smallest kits were on top of Jack's chest, while the two bigger ones were on either side of him. All four stared down at him with bright grins, grabbing onto any part of his body they could reach. It amused Bunny greatly at how Jack seemed so at ease with four muscle bodies of fur on top of him (Not that was a problem for the Winter Pooka of course).

"Jack!"

"Ja-ck is ba-ack!"

"Jack, you promised us a story! Can we have one? Pretty please?"

"And you promised you give the oldest ones a magic lesson but you ran off!"

Jack grunted, shifting the two weights on his chest in order to lean on his arms sitting half up to stare at the four, then gave a sigh. "I know I know, but I had to bring our guest."

At those words, eight eyes looked over at Bunny in response, all looking at him interested. Bunny blinked before he gave Jack an pointed look before looking down at the kits. He gave a soft smile in response crouching down to their level. "Hey kiddos. I'm Aster." He replied softly, looking at them as they stared at awe. _Might as well use my regular name...Be safer anyway._

The smallest of them crawled off Jack's chest and waddled over toward him. She stopped at his face, head titled curious before moving her hand touching his maw and nose. She giggled in reply, a bright smile on her lips. "You're tallll. Much taller than Ja-ack!"

"I am aren't I? What can I say, Jack is just a runt."

"Oh come on now, not you too!" Jack protested, having managed to stand up by then, though had the other youngest clinging to his leg and hip, while the two older ones stood next to him. "I'm not a runt."

"You are mate. You're small." Bunny teased as he stood again, watching as the youngest stayed near interested for a moment before she ran back to Jack, all but demanding him pick her up.

"Ugh, I know but don't call me a runt of all things." Jack argued further before looking down at the youngest one hands resting on his hips. "But you're so big now. I can't possibly carry you." He jokingly argued. "Well I guess I can tryyy." He added, reaching down tugging her into his arms getting a squeal. "Well, what you know. I can still pick you up. But you're getting heavy. Must be the muscle." He teased nuzzling the kits chest getting another giggle.

"Jack, can you please show us magic now? We've been waiting for ages!"

Bunny could tell right then that the kits were close to the Winter Pooka, and could see how close he was to them. And now, he could see why he was so good with Sophie and the other children. He was a natural. _Shit I'm an asshole. Of course he's a natural. Great going Aster. _He thought guilt resting in his gut.

"I can't right now. I have to show our guest around first. But after I do that, then I'll come and do a magic lesson for you guys. And then a story. Deal?" Jack questioned resting the youngest in the one of the older ones arms. Gaining four nods, he grinned. "Good. Now off you go. Go play with the others. I'll come and get you later when I'm ready okay?"

Once they gave their confirms with plenty of "you better hurry" and excited squeals, the four kits were off, bounding down the hills and plains heading toward their other friends no doubt leaving the two Guardians to themselves.

"Jack, you're a complete natural with them. Sorry I never believed you that you are so good with kids." Bunny rubbed the back of his neck as he handed the staff back over toward the other who merely put it back in its holder against his back again.

"It's fine. Everyone says that because of me being an winter bringer. Most people only believe that those with winter powers only bring along death and destruction and don't know the concept of love." An mere shrug escaped the others shoulders. "Something you said once, I believe."

"Yeah…sorry about that."

Jack waved it off in reply coming closer to the other patting his cheek. "Don't worry about it Cottontail. You weren't in the right mindset. But thanks for the apologies. I know they're difficult for you. " He grinned in response, getting a grunt in response. "Come on. Let's show you around and you can meet the other adults okay?"

"Yeah…sounds like a plan."

"Awesome. Follow me Cottontail."


End file.
